El Callejón Del Beso
by AnImEtZiN
Summary: Dos amigos...dos balcones...un sentimiento...podran descubrir realmente que diferencia hay entre Amor y Amistad?...lean y averiguenlo....SxS...dejen reviews porfix.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Callejón Del Beso**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

"_**Balcón de Amigos"**_

Un hombre de unos veintiséis años caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de su casa, sus manos sudaban y estaban temblorosas, por momentos tiraba de su cabello castaño con desesperación, a su lado sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones se encontraba un pequeño niño de piel tostada y cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, él al contrario que su padre se encontraba tranquilo sin saber del porqué de la preocupación del hombre.

Pasaron horas para que de una habitación se escucharan los llantos desgarradores de un bebe. De esa misma habitación salio una mujer de avanzada edad, tenia un delantal que se podría decir había sido blanco pues ahora tenia manchas rojas, se acerco al hombre castaño y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo "felicidades señor Kinomoto, fue niña" ante esto el hombre no tardo nada en correr hacia la recamara donde estaban su esposa y su hija, fue seguido por el niño que al igual que su padre se mostraba ansioso por conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Al entrar a la recamara se encontró con su esposa recostada y muy cansada por el trabajo de parto, su cuerpo entero estaba sudoroso y su respiración era agitada pero su rostro dejaba ver una sonrisa radiante. Mientras que dos mujeres bañaban a la bebe al otro lado de la habitación.

-"¿Como estas mi preciosa Nadeshiko?"-las palabras del señor Kinomoto salieron como dulces susurros.

-"Bien"-respondió la mujer de cabellos largos, ondulados y de un brillaste plateado mostrando una débil sonrisa-"pero quiero ver a mi bebe."

-"Aquí tiene señora"-una joven aprendiz de partera le dio envuelta en una manta un pequeño bulto. Nadeshiko lo tomo con cuidado y de igual forma descubrió el rostro de la pequeña.

-"Mírala Fujitaka ¿no es lo más hermoso que hayas visto en el mundo?"-el nombrado se acercó y al ver los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes de la niña confirmo lo dicho por su esposa.

-"Tienes razón, es realmente hermosa"-una sonrisa de suma alegría salia de los rostros de ambos padres, pero una tercera persona se acercó.

-"Pues para mi parece un pequeño monstruo"-intervino con voz infantil-"y tiene ojos muy grandes como para ser una bebe."

-"Es por que son de alegría por conocer a su nueva familia"-dijo su padre acariciando los cabellos negros del pequeño-"¿Cómo le llamaremos?"

-"Monstruo"-propuso el niño frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"Touya no seas así"-reprocho Nadeshiko con una sonrisa en el rostro-"no tienes que estar celoso de tu hermana."

-"Al contrario-añadió su padre-"tú serás quien deba cuidar más de ella."

-"¿Y eso por qué?"-cuestiono el niño sin dejar de fruncir el rostro.

-"Por que ahora tú eres el hermano mayor."

Es como si estas palabras le hubieran iluminado la vida, el pequeño Touya Kinomoto se sintió tan bien al escuchar eso que no lo dudo ni un momento y asintió con firmeza.

-"Sakura"-se escucho la dulce voz de la mujer-"Sakura Kinomoto."

-"Perfecto"-dijeron a unísono los dos hombres.

………………………………………………………

Sakura Kinomoto era una linda niña de seis años, vivía en una casa que estaba en un callejón angosto, su dormitorio tenía un balcón que daba justo al frente de otro que pertenecía a otra familia, pero las puertas de esa habitación siempre estaban cerradas, claro que para sus seis años no era de ninguna importancia pero ese día era diferente.

Como todos los días había salido a su balcón a jugar con su juego de té y sus muñecas, pero un ruido la distrajo, al voltear vio dos hermosas orbes ambarinas, era un pequeño niño de su misma edad solo que un poco más alto, sus cabellos eran de un castaño oscuro y desordenados, pero su mirada a pesar de ser muy bonita tenia un deje de tristeza que llamo la atención de Sakura.

-"Hola"-saludo la oji verde poniéndose de pie y mostrando una de sus alegres sonrisas, pero aquel extraño niño no contesto a su saludo-"¿Quién eres?"-y sin recibir respuesta se acercó a el chico, pero los separaba un espacio entre balcón y balcón, pero eso no le impidió estirar su brazo para rozar con sus dedos la mejilla del niño-"¿por qué estas triste?"-el ambarino abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no supo que decir ante ese gesto.

-"¡Xiao Lang!"-un grito se escucho dentro de la casa del niño-"¡Xiao Lang baja de inmediato!"-Sakura bajo su mano diciendo un casi inaudible "adiós" para después ver al niño castaño entrar a su casa.

-"Creo que necesita amigos"-dijo la pequeña oji verde antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus juegos-"Shaoran…que lindo nombre"-la sonrisa de Sakura volvió a aparecer en su rostro y más deslumbrante que nunca-"¿Desea té señor Shaoran?"-pregunto la niña dirigiéndose a un muñeco de felpa-"no se preocupe hay suficiente para todos."

-"¿Shaoran?"-la voz dulce de su madre se escucho en el umbral de la puerta corrediza-"¿acaso hablas del vecino?"

-"Sí mamá, es el niño más bonito que haya visto jamás"-la emoción en la pequeña oji verde era más que notorio, daba giros de alegría abrazando al peluche que había nombrado Shaoran como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Nadeshiko nunca había visto a su hija tan alegre como en esa ocasión, así que de la nada saco su cámara fotográfica profesional tomando aquella escena. La señora Nadeshiko era una excelente fotógrafa, profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Descubrió su vocación gracias a que su prima Sonomi Daidouji era dueña de una compañía de modelos y creyó que la hermosa Nadeshiko era perfecta como modelo y no estaba equivocada era la modelo más espectacular del momento a pesar de sus diecinueve años, pero la curiosidad de la joven modelo era tanta que prefería estar atrás de las cámaras que delante de estas así que sin pensárselo tomo la decisión de dedicarse a la fotografía, decisión que fue apoyada por su ya esposo Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-"¿Mamá?"-la voz infantil de Sakura la sacó de sus ensoñaciones fijando su mirada a la verdosa de su hija sonriéndole para que esta continuara hablando-"mami…creo que Shaoran estaba triste cuando nos vimos."

-"¿Por qué crees eso…acaso estaba llorando?"-cuestiono la de cabellos grisáceos agachándose a la altura de su hija.

-"No…pero su mirada era muy diferente a la tuya o a la de mi papá, es más, la mirada de Shaoran no tenía brillo"-dijo la niña recordando los ojos ámbares de su vecino-"tú me dijiste que las personas que eran felices les brillaban los ojos, pero a Shaoran no le brillan"-la voz de Sakura paso a ser de una muy alegre a una más triste y preocupada.

-"Tal vez sea por que necesite a alguien que le haga brillar"-Nadeshiko había dicho esas palabras para tranquilizar a su hija, pero nunca pensó que ésta se lo tomara tan enserio-"el pequeño Li a pasado por tantas cosas que…"

-"¡Tienes razón mamá!"-exclamó la pequeña castaña interrumpiendo abruptamente a su madre-"Mamá quiero ser yo quien haga brillar a Shaoran"-la esposa de Fujitaka no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, pero al ver la determinación en la mirada esmeralda de su hija sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

-"Entonces esfuérzate mucho en hacerlo Sakura"-apoyó Nadeshiko besando la mejilla de Sakura. La pequeña castaña asintió con efusividad abrazando a su madre pero una tercera persona se apareció en el umbral llamando la atención de ambas.

-"Que escena tan más radiante"-dijo el alto hombre de anteojos circulares.

-"¡PAPI!"-gritó emocionada Sakura corriendo a los brazos de su padre que la recibieron con alegría.

-"Hola mi pequeña flor"-saludo Fujitaka con dulzura en sus palabras-"parece que estas muy contenta hoy"-la oji verde amplió aun más su dulce sonrisa mientras sus padres la abrazaban con cariño.

Pero aquella hermosa escena solo era observada por un par de orbes ambarinas que miraban a través de las cortinas y pensaba si algún día él podría disfrutar de aquella calidez que emanaban esas personas, pero entonces recordó a la mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba en el primer piso de su casa, una persona totalmente diferente a la que veía con esa niña de ojos esmeralda, su madrastra era una mujer con carácter recio y amargado, nunca lo dejaba en paz y la odiaba por haber convencido a su padre de mandar a sus hermanas mayores a un internado en América, la odiaba por ser quien siempre tomaba las decisiones y la odiaba aun más por tener su vida en sus manos sin que él pudiera decir ni mucho menos hacer algo.

………..

Al día siguiente la pequeña Sakura se encontraba como siempre jugando con sus muñecas y peluches en el balcón de su habitación, aunque le prestaba mayor atención a uno de color café adornado con un lindo listón verde.

-"¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo Shaoran?"-decía Sakura imitando la voz de una de sus muñecas-"claro Sakura me encantaría"-respondía el lindo oso del listón verde.

-"¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre a tu oso?"-interrumpió el pequeño ambarino sorprendiendo a la oji verde pero a la vez sacándole una linda sonrisa.

-"¡Shaoran!"-Sakura se acerco al niño lo más que pudo-"tu nombre es muy lindo, por eso mi oso favorito se llama como tú"

-"Pero no se pronuncia así"

-"¿A no?"-el rostro de Sakura tomo una postura pensativa mientras que una de las cejas de Shaoran se alzaba a medida que veía los extraños gestos que hacia la pequeñita que tenia al frente-"¿Y como se pronuncia entonces?"-cuestiono al fin mirando detenidamente a sus ojos.

-"¡¡Xiao Lang!!"-un grito estruendoso se escucho del interior de la casa del pequeño-"¡Xiao Lang ven a comer!"

-"Creo que tu mamá es muy gritona"-dice con inocencia Sakura provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro del ambarino y con esto un brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos-"¡SONREISTE!"-el grito emocionado de la oji verde sobresalto a Xiao Lang pero no tanto como para poder sostener a la niña cuando la vio venir hacia él en un sorprendente salto.

-"¿Estas bien?... ¡oye niña!... ¿no te paso nada?"-la voz de Shaoran se escuchaba preocupada pero al oír a la niña su corazón se acelero como nunca antes.

-"Mi mamá tenía razón"-dijo Sakura con emoción en su rostro ignorando por completo las preguntas del castaño-"pude hacerte brillar"

La mirada ambarina del niño se abrió desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello, preguntándose a qué se refería esa niña con hacerlo brillar, pero una extraña calidez se acumulo en su corazón al sentir el abrazo de la oji verde obligándolo a corresponderle con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Un nuevo grito llamando a Xiao Lang los sobresaltó haciéndolos reaccionar. Shaoran ayudo a la pequeña Sakura a regresar a su balcón cuidando de que está no cayera o se lastimara.

-"Te veré en la noche Xia...Xialang"-los intentos de Sakura para pronunciar el nombre del niño eran muy graciosos para él-"…perdón pero es que no puedo pronunciar tu nombre"-el rostro de la pequeña se vio acongojado provocando en Xiao Lang un extraño sentimiento de culpa.

-"Puedes….puedes llamarme Shaoran"-las palabras del ambarino se escucharon con nerviosismo pero para Sakura fueron suficientes para iluminarle el rostro, nuevamente.

-"¿Enserio?...pues entonces tú llámame Sakura"-Shaoran asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para después dirigirse a su casa pero antes de poder entrar la voz de la oji verde lo detuvo-"Nos veremos esta noche, aquí, después de la cena"-el ambarino volvió a asentir sin pensarlo con un ligero rubor en su rostro entrando a su casa.

Shaoran no podía creer que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo su corazón había vuelto a latir tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, a su corta edad nunca antes había sentido una palpitación dentro de su pecho tan fuerte y veloz. Recordaba haber sentido algo parecido cuando tenía tres años y su madre aun vivía, a su mente volvieron recuerdos de cuando su madre lo llevaba al parque cerca de su casa y jugaban sin parar. Una oleada de tristeza nublo la mente de Shaoran al recordar aquellos tiempos, aunque eran casi nulos sus recuerdos trataba de mantenerlos siempre en él para nunca olvidar a su madre, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse pero la voz lejana de la pequeña castañita jugando con sus muñecos y pronunciando una y otra vez su nombre le hizo volver a sonreír.

-"¡Xiao Lang te estoy llamando desde hace tiempo, baja a comer o te quedaras aquí sin nada en el estomago!"-la madrastra del ambarino apareció en su puerta gritando sin control para después salir de la habitación seguida por un portazo.

Yurika Tsuchiya o más bien Yurika Li, su madrastra, una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabellos largos y negros al igual que sus ojos pero sin un toque de brillo en ambos. La mujer que le ha hecho la vida miserable. Al principio creyó que sería igual que como su madre, pues cuando la conoció junto con sus hermanas había visto una linda persona, amable, querendona, en ocasiones hasta jugaba con ellos, pero cuando consiguió casarse con su padre todo cambio y no justamente para bien como él había creído si no al contrarío, Yurika logro convencer a su padre de enviar a sus cuatro hermanas Shiefa, Fanren, Femeei y Fuutie a un internado al extranjero asegurándole que el futuro de las cuatro sería más "glorioso" en ese lugar. Con sus hermanas lejos Xiao Lang fue olvidando poco a poco lo que era sonreír y divertirse, su padre estaba cada vez más adentrado al trabajo que no tenía tiempo para él y Yurika no era precisamente la mamá más divertida del mundo de hecho odiaba ver a la gente reír, y aun más odiaba ver a Xiao Lang reír era por eso que siempre se encargaba de hacer sentir mal al pequeño ambarino.

Una sonrisa apareció en el lindo rostro de Shaoran pues ahora que lo pensaba, en esos momentos con la oji verde había podido reír sin que aquella horrenda mujer se lo impidiera hasta pudo sentir calidez en su pecho. Tal vez si seguía viendo a Sakura podía recuperar su alegría que era de lo que por ahora un niño de seis años se preocupaba más, reír.

Bajó rápidamente la escalera para después ir al comedor donde su madrastra ya no lo estaba esperando pues comía como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho, se sentó y después de agradecer por los alimentos comenzó a comer sin prisas aparentes pero estaba ansioso de volver a su balcón y encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura.

-"Tardaste mucho en bajar niño"-dijo Yurika sin parar de comer-"sabes que me duele hacer esto pero tú te lo ganas a pulso"-su tono de voz se escuchaba claramente hipócrita-"estas castigado, no saldrás de tu habitación hasta mañana, así que termina tu comida y te retiras a tu recamara".

Shaoran asintió sin decir nada, su ceño estaba fruncido pero dentro de él una sonrisa aparecía pues gracias a ese castigo podría ver sin problemas a la oji verde. Al terminar su comida hizo lo que su madrastra le indicó retirándose a su habitación con pasos apresurados.

Al llegar a su recamara lo primero que hizo fue asomarse al balcón para ver si la niña de cabellos castaños estaba ahí pero al no ver nada prefirió esperarla recostado en su cama, se imagino que tal vez aun no terminaba su cena o algo por el estilo. Pasaron varios minutos y la oji verde aun no salía, Xiao Lang llegó a pensar que tal vez Sakura no había hablado enserio y que solo había sido una broma, así que con la carita fruncida se cambió de ropa poniéndose una pijama de color verde oscuro para después recostarse en su cama. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero entonces escucho a lo lejos una voz que lo llamaba.

-"¡Shaoran!"-la voz de Sakura se escuchaba llamando al ambarino una y otra vez. Xiao lang por su parte aun se encontraba recostado, la dulce voz de la castaña la escuchaba a lo lejos así que creía que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero al escuchar un golpe en la puerta que daba al balcón decidió incorporarse para revisar que había sido aquel golpecillo.

-"¿Qué haces ahí?"-cuestiono Shaoran al ver a Sakura afuera de su balcón.

-"Te dije que nos veríamos después de la cena ¿acaso lo olvidaste?"

-"No pero…"

-"Lo se, lo se…discúlpame por haber tardado tanto, pero es que después de la cena mi papá nos contó una anécdota de su ultimo viaje y demoramos mucho, perdóname ¿sí?-el rostro de Sakura mostraba no otra cos más que mera sinceridad, cosa que Shaoran veía muy poco en las personas así que sin poder evitarlo asintió y se acercó a la pequeña niña.

-"¿Y…y para que….para qué querías verme?"-Xiao Lang se sentía algo nervioso por estar ahí pero a la vez una enorme felicidad lo invadía por completo.

-"Pues porque me gusta verte"-soltó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, esto puso aun más nervioso al pequeño castaño sacando una sonrisa nerviosa-"Además debemos de hacer un pacto de amistad…por que vamos a ser amigos ¿verdad?"

Tal vez todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para Shaoran o tal vez era aquel rostro angelical de Sakura lo que había hecho que Shaoran asintiera y sonriera ampliamente al escuchar que alguien quería ser su amigo, bueno, en este caso, amiga.

-"¡¿Enserio?!"-pregunto con emoción la linda flor de cerezo y de inmediato Xiao Lang volvió a confirmarlo con un movimiento de cabeza-"Gracias"

Shaoran quedo boquiabierto y un poco confundido por lo ultimo dicho por la oji verde. Aquella simpática niña le estaba agradeciendo el que él aceptara ser su amigo, aunque en realidad Shaoran pensaba que debía ser él quien agradeciera sus palabras. El pequeño castaño nunca había tenido amigos, sus compañeros de primaria no eran muy amigables con él aunque en realidad eso no le importaba mucho de hecho era el mismo castañito el que los hacia alejarse de él, no quería ser lastimado por las personas como ya lo hacia su madrastra cada día, tal vez apenas era un niño de seis años pero entendía perfectamente lo que era ser un estorbo en la vida de alguien.

Pero al escuchar a aquella niña de hermosos ojos esmeralda pidiéndole ser su amiga no pudo negarse, por que sabía muy dentro de él que ella no sería capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca.

-"Entonces…prométeme que siempre…siempre sin importar nada y a pesar de todo seremos amigos"-Sakura estiro su brazo separando su dedo meñique del resto invitando al castaño a que hiciera lo mismo. Shaoran sin pensarlo dos veces estiro también su brazo tomando el pequeño dedo de la oji verde con su meñique-"y que siempre…siempre nos cuidaremos el uno al el otro"-Shaoran asintió con un movimiento firme de su cabeza.

-"Lo prometo"-sentencio Xiao Lang.

-"Y también debes prometer que nunca de los jamases nos mentiremos"-el ambarino no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese punto. Al igual que Sakura odiaba las mentiras.

Así pues, ambos prometieron ser amigos siempre, cuidarse mutuamente y por sobretodo nunca mentirse. Tal vez si esto lo viera un adulto diría que eran cosas de niños y que se olvidarían de esto al crecer, pero para estos niños esa promesa era más que un juego de niños y esto lo supieron ambos al sentir la calidez del otro al sostener el dedo del contrario.

-"Amigos por siempre"-juraron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

Hola amigos soy yo Hikari jejeje…trayéndoles una nueva historia de nuestros queridísimos personajes de Sakura CC.

En realidad "El callejón del beso" fue pensada mucho antes que "Distinto a mi"-otro de mis fincs-de hecho ya la había escrito aunque no publicado, pero debido a que mi computadora se desconchinflo (descompuso) ésta y más historias se perdieron, pero al buscar entre mis viejas libretas encontré varios intentos del comienzo de la historia así que leyendo todos pues comencé a crearla. Espero que les guste, aunque el primer capitulo desde un principio fue pensado así de corto les prometo que los que vienen serán más largos.

Bueno "El callejón del beso" sí existe, en realidad es un viejo callejón de las calles de Guanajuato México, y pues su historia es muy bonita, la historia, para los que les interese, la pondré en mi perfil para que puedan leerla a gusto y puedan tener más o menos una idea del rumbo que tomara este lindo finc, aunque claro que mi historia solo esta basada en el nombre por que la historia en sí será muy diferente a la original.

Espero no haberlos confundido mucho, gracias por leer mis comentarios y espero que dejen los suyos que yo los leeré con muchísimo gusto. A mí me animan mucho los comentarios que ustedes dejan así que no se avergüencen y dejen su opinión.

Próximo capitulo: _**"Balcón de sueños"**_

**´´ Agradecimientos ´´**

**Por ahora a todos ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este finc y a mi hermano que nuevamente me presto su computadora para escribir.**

**GRACIAS!!**


	2. Balcón de Sueños

_**El Callejón Del Beso**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

"_**Balcón de Sueños"**_

El viento golpeaba su rostro, su nariz tan solo aspiraba el oxigeno necesario para no desmayar, sus piernas se tensaban a cada paso que daban, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y sus oídos tan solo escuchaban el viento pasar como ráfaga junto a él…hasta que…

-"¡¡¡Bien hecho Shaoran!!!"-escucho la voz de su mejor amiga a lo lejos mientras sus rodillas caían en seco a la gravilla de la pista y su respiración agitada se iba reponiendo.

Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia el joven de mirada ambarina y al llegar lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo que casi lo tumba nuevamente.

-"¡¡Lo lograste Shaoran!!"-celebraba la oji verde aun rodeando el cuello del chico.

-"Espera…Sa…Sakura espera"-replicaba Li tratando de separar a la chica de su agarre inútilmente soltando un bufido al final.

-"¡¡Ganaste Shaoran!! ¡Aunque eso lo esperábamos todos, eres el chico más rápido de todo el mundo!"

A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos efusivos de su amiga no dejaban de-en cierta forma-molestarle, no era que no lo quisiera tan solo era que siempre lo hacía frente a tanta gente que no podía evitar el avergonzarse.

-"Sakura, ya deja al pobre Li en paz"-intervino una dulce voz a su lado-"…solo míralo, esta tan rojo como un tomate."

-"¿ohe?"-al ver a Shaoran al rostro, Sakura le dio la razón a su querida amiga Tomoyo, una joven de mirada amatista, piel lechosa y hermoso cabello negro con destellos azulados.

-"No digas tonterías Daidouji"-replicó Shaoran abrumado por los comentarios de su amiga.

-"Debe ser por la carrera, dio todo de sí para ganarla"-aseguro Sakura soltando al castaño de su abrazo.

-"Sakura, será mejor que regresemos con las chicas, dejaste a tu equipo de porristas al salir corriendo para celebrar a Li, además tienes que dejarlo reponerse antes de que entreguen los premios."

-"Tienes razón Tomoyo. Nos vemos luego Shaoran"-se despidió la oji verde regresando a su puesto como capitana de las animadoras junto con su amiga.

Shaoran la observo alejarse y sonrió al recordar el día en que Sakura lo había convencido de unirse al equipo de atletismo.

_Era un día como cualquier otro, ambos castaños se encontraban recostados en el suelo de su balcón observando el cielo que resplandecía gracias al brillo de las incontables estrellas que se encontraban ahí. Shaoran permanecía pensativo con sus ojos serrados mientras que a Sakura le parecía mejor la idea de admirar todas aquellas lucecitas brillantes del cielo. Ninguno decía nada, ni uno se movía, la mente de ambos se encontraba viajando por los mil y un pensamientos que recorría la mente de los dos castañitos. Hasta que…_

_-"Sakura"-llamo el ambarino a su amiga quien respondió con un "mmh" sin voltearlo a ver-"deberíamos entrar a nuestras casas, esta empezando a hacer frío y no hay nada de que hablar."_

_-"No quiero entrar Shaoran"-replicó la oji verde volteando a ver a su amigo-"quedémonos un rato más, ¿sí?"_

_-"Sakura"-replicó Shaoran viéndola fijamente a los ojos algo que intimidaba a todos menos claro a la oji verde-"nos hará daño y después…"_

_-"Shaoran por favor"-suplico nuevamente la oji verde poniendo sus lindos ojos esmeralda con un brillo de suplica que era inevitable para Li negarse._

_-"Agh!...de acuerdo"-aceptó Shaoran no muy convencido pero dándole su consentimiento a la castaña._

_Nuevamente el silencio reino en el ambiente, no les era para nada incomodo, de hecho no era de extrañarse. Estaban tan acostumbrados a estar todo el tiempo juntos que era inevitable que se les acabaran los temas de conversación quedándose en silencios extensos pero reconfortantes para sus mentes. Sobre todo para los pobres oídos del joven castaño que escuchaban la voz de Sakura por horas interminables ya que parecía que a esta nunca se le acababa la saliva, pero obvio, nunca se molestaba de escucharla por que a diferencia de su prima Mailing que hablaba hasta por los codos y sin respirar, Sakura tenía una voz dulce y aterciopelada lo que le era de mucho agrado._

_Entonces muchos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su cabecilla castaña. Era verdad, Sakura en definitiva era un poco parecida a su prima Mailing, ambas hablaban sin parar y las dos parecían tener un loco fanatismo por colgársele al cuello y ambas características las hacía odiarse a más no poder. Sí, las dos chicas se odiaban, bueno, Shaoran no creyó ver algún día a Sakura odiar a alguien eso se le hacía más que imposible hasta que un fin de semana llegó Mailing-o Meiling como pronunciaba Sakura-a su casa de visita y se conocieron, fue uno de los peores días de su vida, las dos se peleaban por cualquier cosa, nunca se callaban y lo jaloneaban con tanta fuerza que podrían arrancarle la piel en trozos y…_

_-"Shaoran"-llamó Sakura sacando a Shaoran de sus locos pensamientos._

_-"Dime"-respondió él mirando a Sakura._

_-"¿Sabes? Creo que el profesor Sayuko tiene razón al insistirte tanto para que entres al equipo de atletismo"-dijo Sakura mirando fijamente los ojos ámbares que ahora la veían con reproche,_

_-"No comiences tu también Sakura"-exclamó Li haciendo su cuerpo hacia delante quedando sentado por lo cual Sakura lo imito-"Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas"_

_-"Pero Shaoran! Eres el mejor! Nadie corre como tú!"._

_-"Ese no es el punto"-¿entonces cual es? Escucho cuestionar a su amiga-"Que no me gusta"_

_-"Claro que te gusta, si no te gustara no lo harías tan bien"_

_-"Claro que no"-objeto Shaoran tratando de convencerla._

_-"Claro que sí. Te conozco Shaoran Li y sé que si no te gustara el atletismo lo harías mal aunque fueras el mejor solo por placer, pero no es así, eres el mejor en toda la escuela y lo demuestras con orgullo cada vez que tenemos clase"-en esos momentos Shaoran solo pensaba como había sido que aquella niña lo conociera tan bien, a veces pensaba que la oji verde lo conocía más que él mismo._

_-"Esta bien, sí me gusta correr, pero no me gusta estar en competencias y esa clase de bullicios"-admitió al fin sin muchos reparos._

_-"Vamos…demuéstrale al mundo de que estas hecho, recuerda lo que mi mamá siempre dice…cumple tus sueños sin importar lo mucho que te cueste…vamos lobito"-¿lobito? Oh no…Sakura solo le decía "lobito" cuando quería convencerlo fervientemente de algo, y bueno él la llamaba "cerezo" pero aun así el que terminaba cediendo era él._

_-"No Sakura, no esta vez, ni aunque me llames mil veces lobito, nunca me convencerás de hacerlo"-replico Li convencido de lo que había dicho. Trato de esquivar la mirada de su amiga para no caer, pues aunque se negara una y otra vez, al ver la mirada esmeralda de Sakura ocurría un "no sé qué"- como él decía- que lo hacía ceder ante ella. Pero como siempre falló en el intento pues con solo una miradita fugas pudo ver claramente el deseo ferviente de Sakura por convencerlo de hacer lo que le pedía.-"¿Y que ganare si acepto?"_

_¡LISTO! Pensó Sakura al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro de oreja a oreja mostrando su total satisfacción por su nueva victoria de "lobito vs. cerezo" mientras que Shaoran temía ya de lo que ahora Sakura diría después de obtener una victoria más a su librillo de victorias ganadas._

_-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me pedirás?"_

_-"¿Pedirte? Nada mi querido lobito, solo te daré la satisfacción de tener tu propio grupo de porristas comandado por mí por supuesto."-declaró levantándose de su lugar y levantando muy en alto su mentón._

_-"Tú lo que quieres es matarme de la vergüenza ¿verdad?"_

_-"Claro que no lobito, esas no son mis intenciones"-Sakura puso de pie a su amigo tomándolo de las manos y dando un leve tirón, para después ponerse más seria lo que le extraño un poco a Li pero después adivino de lo que se trataba todo-"prométeme que lo harás Shaoran, prométeme que mañana a primera hora buscaras al profesor Sayuko y le dirás que sí aceptas ser parte del equipo de atletismo"_

_-"Claro, lo haré"-respondió el castaño sin muchos ánimos lo cual obviamente no convenció en nada a Sakura._

_-"No Shaoran, promételo en serio, prométemelo"-lo último lo dijo mostrando al castaño su dedo meñique poniéndolo en forma de que él pueda enganchar el suyo._

_-"Te lo prometo"-respondió Shaoran enganchando su dedo al de Sakura. Li sabía que al hacer eso era un promesa de por vida, de esas que no puedes romper y menos si te lo pide alguien como Sakura-"Te lo prometo…cerezo"-Sakura mostró una nueva sonrisa quedando satisfecha._

_Y entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta de algo, Mailing y Sakura sí eran totalmente diferentes, su prima no tenía ese don que la oji verde poseía, su prima nunca podría convencerlo con la misma facilidad con la cual Sakura lo hace y por sobre todo, Mailing jamás lo haría brillar como solo Sakura podía hacerlo._

-"¡¡SHAORAN!!"-escucho a lo lejos la voz de Sakura y al voltear efectivamente era ella que le hablaba alzando una de sus manos que sostenía un pompón agitándolo velozmente siendo imposible no verlo-"¡¡Vamos Shaoran ya te están llamando para la premiación!!"

-"¡Sí ya voy!"-contesto Li con una casi inexistente sonrisa.

Las premiaciones comenzaron minutos después de que Xiao Lang haya tomado su puesto y como era de esperarse todo el público presente que era parte de la Preparatoria Seiyu vitoreo la indiscutible victoria del joven Li. Sakura era quien más entusiasmada estaba por su mejor amigo, sus gritos y animaciones eran las más escuchadas.

-"¡¡¡LO LOGRASTE SHAORAN!!!"-escucho el ambarino a lo lejos reconociendo al instante la voz de la oji verde.

-"Bueno…todo sea por verte sonreír"-dijo después de ver la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba su amiga…su mejor amiga.

………………………………………………………………

Semanas después la preparatoria ya estaba calmada pues al haber competencias siempre se hace mucha bulla días antes. Sakura y Shaoran estaban recostados junto a un árbol de cerezo, su favorito pues era el más alejado de todos.

El ambarino tenía sus ojos cerrados pareciera que dormía plácidamente aunque Sakura sabía que no era así, ella mejor que nadie sabía que su mejor amigo siempre estaba alerta. Una vez intento hacerle una broma con crema batida y ella fue la que termino toda derramada de esa pegajosa pero deliciosa substancia. La oji verde tenía su espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol, a ninguno le preocupaba el tiempo ya que contaban con mucho pues su profesor de Educación física que era el mismo de Matemáticas no asistiría ese día a la escuela y sus clases eran seguidas para después el receso así que nada les preocupaba. Y como era su costumbre el silencio reinaba el lugar, pero una persona llego a interrumpir esos momentos de "meditación".

-"Kinomoto"-escucharon la voz de una niña que estaba un poco agitada, supusieron que había corrido o algo así-"te estuve buscando por todas partes"

-"Hola Hiro, ¿para qué me buscabas?-pregunto la amiga de Shaoran un poco extrañada.

-"Lo que pasa es que tu hermano te espera en la oficina del Rector Tsukishiro"

-"¿Mi hermano?"-Shaoran miro a Sakura y viceversa.

-"Tal vez solo quiera saludarte, ya sabes que él y el Director son buenos amigos"-sugirió Shaoran tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-"Tal ves…¿Sabes para que me busca?"-cuestiono Sakura dirigiéndose a su compañera.

-"No, pero parece que es urgente"-nuevamente las miradas de ambos castaños se cruzaron y juntos se dirigieron hacia la dirección.

Una vez ahí la castaña intento tímidamente tocar la puerta pero algo la detuvo. Shaoran sabía de ante mano por que los nervios de Sakura por entrar a ese lugar, y no, no era por algo malo, solo por el simple hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba locamente enamorada del Director, para el ambarino eso era una locura es hombre le llevaba años a su amiga cosa que ya le había mencionado a Sakura además de que no estaba muy convencido de que realmente a "ese" hombre le gustasen las mujeres ya que se llevaba sospechosamente bien con el hermano de la castañita, aunque eso no se lo había mencionado a Sakura ya que si lo hacía seguro se enfurecía.

-"Sakura si no llamas tú lo hare yo"

-"De acuerdo de acuerdo"-y así la oji verde llamo muy tímidamente a la puerta pero está fue abierta rápidamente-"Bue…buenos días"-saludo Sakura escondiendo su sonrojo con la cabeza mirando al piso.

De la puerta se mostro la figura varonil del joven rector, era un hombre de estatura muy alta aunque un poco menos que Touya, su cabello plateado combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, Sakura aun no podía descubrir con exactitud de que color eran pero cada vez que los miraba salía un destello plateado que le encantaba, su cuerpo era delgado pero se le notaba que hacia ejercicio pero lo que más se destacaba de él y algo que todas las chicas de Seiyu adoraban era su encantadora sonrisa, tan risueña y constante, todas amaban eso de él y claro Sakura no era la excepción

-"Buenos días pequeña Sakura, buenos días joven Li"-saludo el Director mostrándose en el umbral de la puerta con su radiante sonrisa que sonrojo aun más a la pequeña Kinomoto mientras que en el joven Li solo logro sacarle un leve gruñido.

-"Buenos días"-respondieron ambos al unísono.

-"Pasen por favor"-ambos chicos entraron en la elegante oficina, lo primero a la vista era el fino escritorio de roble tallado a mano adornado con un florero no muy extravagante pero que combinaba a la perfección con el estilo del profesor y era su secretaria quien sin falta cambiaba el agua y las flores diariamente, los sillones eran de cuero negro y a espaldas del escritorio se podía percibir la perfecta vista que tenia a los jardines de la institución. En uno de los sillones frente a el escritorio se encontraba sentado un hombre que a leguas se podía ver lo alto que era, su piel era bronceada y su cabello combinaba con sus ojos negros lo único que fallaba en ese rostro era el ceño siempre fruncido aunque para muchas mujeres era el toque especial del joven Touya pero para Sakura era su karma.

-"Hola monstruo"-saludo el joven Kinomoto mirando receloso a Li.

-"Hola hermano"-contesto Sakura fastidiada por el comportamiento celoso de Touya.

-"Me parece que tu compañera solo solicito tu presencia Sakura y creo que aquí hay alguien de más"-la mirada de Li se encontró de inmediato con la de Kinomoto y ninguna de las dos era amistosa pero Shaoran sabía que aunque le pesara tenía razón. Sakura iba a alegar el comportamiento de su hermano pero con un gesto de Shaoran se detuvo.

-"Nos vemos en el salón, con permiso"-y así con una sonrisa de parte del rector Tsukishiro salió del lugar sin más.

-"Hermano no tienes por qué ser siempre tan grosero con Shaoran"-le recrimino Sakura a su hermano quien soltó un bufido de molestia.

-"No vine para hablar del mocoso, vengo por asuntos más importantes".

-"A lo que se refiere tu hermano"-intervino el rector Tsukishiro-"es a que el asunto que vamos a tratar es de suma importancia, aunque tienes razón, Touya no debió tratar de esa forma al joven Li quien siempre es tan atento contigo"

Fue el ultimo comentario lo que izo que Touya frunciera aun más su ceño, y es que si se trataba de Sakura y chicos, en este caso uno en particular, se ponía furioso tanto que a veces no dejaba de soltar maldiciones y testarudeces, era un celoso de primera aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo.

-"Mejor hablemos de lo que verdaderamente importa"-dijo Touya ya arto de los comentarios de su amigo.

-"¿Y de que se trata?"-pregunto Sakura ya sentada junto a su hermano mientras que Tsukishiro tomaba su asiento frente a ellos.

-"Mamá está de nuevo en el hospital"-dijo Touya con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como dos grandes platos verdes. Ella sabía que su mamá no tenía la mejor salud del mundo pero era muy raro que la tuvieran que internar en el hospital, solo visitaba ese lugar para consultas y revisiones no más, aunque en esos meses las visitas al hospital eran ya más frecuentes y eso la preocupaba mucho al igual que a su padre y hermano.

-"Y…¿está bien?"-las lagrimas ya comenzaban a verse en los cristalinos ojos verdes.

-"No es grave, tuvo una recaída, al parecer su presión estaba por los suelos y sufrió un desmayo, por suerte mi padre estaba ahí y pudo llevarla a tiempo al hospital"-explicó el mayor de los Kinomoto ante las miradas atentas de Sakura y su Director.

-"¿Entonces en estos momentos la señora Kinomoto ya se encuentra bien?"-pregunto preocupado Tsukishiro.

-"Sí, pero los doctores creen que es mejor que permanezca en el hospital en observación para no dejar cabos sueltos y yo coincido con ellos"

-"Sí, eso será lo mejor"

-"Quiero verla"-dijo Sakura con voz preocupada-"por favor hermano, llévame con ella"

-"Sabía que dirías eso. Papá dijo que lo mejor sería que esperaras hasta que salieras de la escuela para…"

-"No"-el reclamo de Sakura se escucho en la oficina-"Por favor hermano, llévame con ella, quiero ver por mi misma que esta bien…por favor"-las miradas de ambos hermanos se encontraron una era de desdén y la otra de decisión.

-"Vaya"-resoplo Touya-"también sabía que dirías eso, así que le dije a papá que lo mejor sería llevarte de inmediato, de otra forma no estaría yo aquí"

-"Gracias hermano"-agradeció la oji verde abrazando a su hermano.

-"Entonces ve con él, yo le avisare a tus profesores para que no haya ningún problema"-dijo Tsukishiro autorizando la salida de Sakura.

-"Gracias Yuki…perdón profesor Tsukishiro"-Sakura se ruborizo a tal punto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no lo notaran aunque fue inútil pero nadie dijo nada.

-"No te preocupes pequeña"-dijo Yukito mostrando su tan linda y siempre visible sonrisa.

-"Adelántate al auto monstruo"

-"Sí, pero primero iré por mis cosas al salón"

-"No te preocupes, le diré al joven Li que él las lleve a tu casa, no creo que tenga ningún problema además de que tengo entendido que vive cerca de tu casa"-dijo el profesor con una enorme sonrisa que era obvio que quería provocar a su amigo.

-"Mejor ve tú por ellas monstruo"-gruñó Touya con mala cara.

-"No soy ningún monstruo"-reclamo Sakura al adjetivo que su hermano insistía en ponerle-"además el profesor Tsukishiro tiene razón, Shaoran puede llevar mis cosas, así que no tardes, te espero en el auto"-y así Sakura salió de la oficina no sin antes despedirse cortésmente de su joven Director quien le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-"No tienes por qué ponerte tan furioso cuando se habla del joven Li"-dijo Yukito ya estando-"es un buen amigo para Sakura, además de un grandioso alumno"

-"Eso no me interesa, pero en lo que a mi concierne tan solo es un chiquillo que quiere quedarse con mi hermana"

-"Tu sobreprotección hará que artes a Sakura, es mejor que dejes por la paz esa guerrilla que tienes con Li, además que tu cuentas con veintitrés años mientras que él tiene tan solo quince, aunque sea también él el que se comporta como el adulto"

-"No fastidies Yuki"-bufó Touya ya arto del sermón de su amigo, aunque sabía que tenía toda la razón-"Me voy, nos vemos en la tarde, como mamá esta indispuesta hare yo la cena y necesito que me ayudes y así también aprovecho para tener un pretexto para que Sakura regrese a casa y no quiera estar pegada de mamá toda la noche"

-"Touya no digas eso"-le reprocho el profesor al futuro doctor.

-"Sabes que es verdad, mi hermana esta perdidamente enamorada de ti"

-"Y eso me preocupa, no es bueno que una niña de su edad se fije en una de la mía"-dijo preocupado Yuki borrando su sonrisa cambiándola por una mueca de preocupación.

-"Ya Yuki"-dijo Touya tomándole la cabeza y haciéndole una pequeña caricia que le despeino-"no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, es una niña ya se le pasara"

-"Espero y tengas razón"-suspiró Tsukishiro para después agregar-"Tal vez el joven Li pueda ayudarme con eso"

-"Cállate"-gruño el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto para después dirigirse a la puerta de salida-"nos vemos en la tarde, adiós"

-"Adiós"-se despidió el profesor antes de ver salir a su amigo-"tal vez ya nos este ayudando con ese asunto"-repuso el director ya a solas.

……………………………………….

El salón de tercero B estaba en desorden, unos se encontraban en grupitos hablando de asuntos diferentes mientras que otros jugaban con bolas de papel o escribían en la pizarra. Shaoran estaba preocupado porque su amiga ya había tardado mucho en la dirección y no era normal eso, se preguntaba si lo que su hermano tenía que decirle era algo grave o tal vez solo charlaban de cosas, él sabía que el hermano Kinomoto y su Director eran muy amigos pero también sabía que Sakura no aguantaba mucho tiempo estar tan cerca de su "amor platónico" pues le costaba trabajo esconder por tanto tiempo su rubor. Un suspiro salió de la boca del ambarino que no pudo retener y una risita se escucho a su lado.

-"No te preocupes, Sakura está bien"-la voz era de Tomoyo la mejor amiga de la oji verde.

Ambos habían conocido a Tomoyo Daidouji en el primer año de primaria. En una ocasión Sakura se había puesto a llorar por que un niño de otro grupo la había molestado, Shaoran por supuesto había salido a su defensa pero cuando vio que su amiga no dejaba de llorar no supo que hacer pero entonces fue cuando una niña de piel pálida y hermosos ojos amatista se acerco a ellos y abrazo a la pequeña Sakura_-"Ya no llores, todo está bien"-_esas simples palabras habían hecho que Sakura se recuperara y para Shaoran había sido un milagro pues él no habría sabido que hacer.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-replico Shaoran ya que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que había soltado un suspiro.

-"Es obvio que estabas pensando en Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"¿Y por qué crees que pienso en ella?"

-"Por que cuando Sakura no esta al alcance de tu mirada piensas en ella"-Li la miro como no entendiendo lo que su amiga decía así que Tomoyo se dio a la tarea de explicarle-"mira, tú siempre estas cuidando y protegiendo a Sakura, no importa si esta a mas de cien metros lejos de ti con que tu vista le alcance con eso es suficiente para ti, pero en ocasiones como esta en que no sabes que hace, si está bien o mal o si algo malo le paso es cuando tu mente solo se concentra en ella, como si pensando en ella la protegieras"

-"Que observadora eres Daidouji"-dijo Shaoran dándole la razón a lo que había dicho.

-"Es porque se trata de mi mejor amiga, además que no es muy difícil descifrar cuando estas pensando en Sakura"-una risita salió de la boca de Tomoyo al ver el leve sonrojo de su amigo.

La puerta del salón se abrió pero nadie se percato de esto, una niña de tercer grado pero de otro grupo se acerco a los amigos de Sakura dirigiéndose específicamente a Shaoran pero solo Tomoyo se dio cuenta del sonrojo que llevaba la jovencita al hablarle al ambarino.

-"Dis…disculpa"-la voz de la niña apenas y se escuchaba pero Shaoran se percato de su presencia.

-"¿Si?"-la niña pego un leve brinquito al escuchar hablar a Li que por algún motivo desconocido para él empezó a temblar la joven-"¿Estás bien niña?"

-"El…el director te llama"-dijo por fin la joven para después salir disparada fuera del salón.

-"Que niña tan mas rara"-sentencio Li mirando hacia la puerta mientras que Tomoyo reía sin parar pero Shaoran no quiso preguntar a que se debía su risa-"dijo que el director me buscaba, tal vez le paso algo a Sakura"

-"No te imagines cosas, seguro que no es por nada malo, mejor date prisa y ve a ver que quiere"-Shaoran asintió para después salir a paso veloz hacia la dirección.

Al llegar a las oficinas le dijo a la secretaria principal del director que él lo buscaba, así pues la señorita hizo una llamada rápida a la oficina del Director Tsukishiro diciéndole que estaba ahí el joven Li y escucho del otro lado del auricular un _"adelante déjalo entrar"_ y así pues Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina para después llamar con unos toques abriéndose inmediatamente.

-"Pasa Li"-Shaoran obedeció y entro cerrando tras él la puerta, se sorprendió al no ver ahí al Sakura y a su molesto hermano.

-"Me dijeron que me buscaba señor"-dijo el ambarino aun parado cerca de la puerta.

-"Así es, siéntate por favor"-Li obedeció sentándose frente a Yukito y este comenzó a hablar-"como veras Sakura ya no se encuentra aquí"

-"Eso veo, pero tampoco ha ido al salón"-dijo para si mismo-"no vi en enfermería…Señor ¿le paso algo malo?"

-"No directamente a ella"-dijo el profesor con un rostro de preocupación.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"-pregunto Li ya verdaderamente preocupado.

-"No sé si sepas, pero estoy seguro que sí, que la señora Kinomoto a estado estos últimos meses muy mal"-dijo con la mayor discreción.

-"Sí, estoy enterado de ello, Sakura me había platicado que su madre había estado asistiendo muy frecuentemente al hospital, eso la tiene preocupada"-respondió Shaoran igual o más preocupado que su Director.

-"Pues al parecer esta mañana la señora Kinomoto tuvo una recaída y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital"-la oficina quedo en silencio, Shaoran no sabía que decir, solo pensaba en lo mal que de seguro estaba Sakura, pero era muy difícil protegerla de eso y lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla-"Te mande a llamar para pedirte el favor de que lleves las cosas de Kinomoto a su casa"

-"Por supuesto, lo hare"-dijo sin chistear.

-"Gracias, por ahora eso es todo, puedes regresar a tu salón, ya di aviso a tus profesores que la señorita Kinomoto faltara por este día"-Shaoran asintió y luego salió del lugar.

_-"Sera un día difícil para Sakura"-_pensó Shaoran caminando ya a su salón.

……………………………………………

El auto quedo estacionado en el estacionamiento del Hospital, Sakura y su hermano se dirigieron a donde su madre estaba y justo en la sala de espera se encontraron con su padre.

-"Papá"-llamó Sakura al ver a su progenitor sentado con rostro preocupado que cambio de inmediato a uno menos compungido al ver a su hija.

-"Sakura, se supone que estabas en la escuela"-dijo su padre abrazando a su hija pero mirando a Touya que le respondió la mirada con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza-"ya veo…insististe en venir ¿cierto?"

-"No podía quedarme en la escuela sin saber nada respecto a mi madre"-respondió con la vos compungida.

-"Tu madre está bien pequeña, solo fue una recaída, ha tenido mucho trabajo en el estudio que era inevitable que pasara esto"-la voz segura de Fujitaka tranquilizó mucho a Sakura.

-"¿Puedo verla?"-pregunto Sakura desasiendo el abrazo que aun la mantenía unida a su padre.

-"Claro, el doctor dijo que no había problema"

Así pues Sakura se dirigió a la habitación en donde su madre estaba. Al llegar a la puerta dio unos golpecitos y de inmediato escucho la voz de su madre diciendo que entrara, fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que sí andaba algo mal, su mamá nunca tenía esa voz tan apagada y cansada y al escucharla le preocupó y mucho.

-"Mamá"-Sakura se acerco rápidamente a la mujer recostada y la abrazó fuertemente.

-"Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo, todos están armando mucho alboroto por esto pero no tienes de que preocuparte cariño"-la voz de Nadeshiko cambio de cansada a una más dulce y tierna.

-"Pero mami…"-la voz se le quebraba, sentía tantas ganas de llorar pero sentía que si lo demostraba haría que su madre se sintiera mal y eso era lo menos que quería.

-"Sakura"-le llamó alzándole la cabeza desde la barbilla-"Si algo me llegara a pasar…"

-"No mamá…no digas esas cosas, nada absolutamente nada te va a pasar"-dijo Sakura fervientemente reteniendo las lagrimas que ya querían escaparse de sus ojos.

-"Escúchame Sakurita, si algo me llegara a pasar no dejes tus sueños atrás…si llego a faltarte tú no bajes la cabeza, sigue adelante y cumple tus sueños sin importar los obstáculos"-decía su madre mirándola fijamente a los ojos-"prométemelo Sakura, promételo"

-"Mamá…"-Sakura miró a su madre a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era enserio lo que su madre le pedía-"Sí mamá…te lo prometo"

Unas horas después Touya llevó a Sakura a casa, ambos se despidieron de su madre diciéndole que la mañana siguiente regresarían y después se despidieron de su padre que esa noche se quedaría él al cuidado de Nadeshiko.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Sakura se dirigió a su recamara para darse un baño y cambiarse el uniforme, mientras que Touya comenzaba los preparativos para la cena, ninguno decía nada, ambos se sentían tristes por el hecho de que su madre no estuviera con ellos en casa, no se escuchaban los ruidos que hacia cuando limpiaba incasablemente la casa, ni su ruido silencioso al estar trabajando en su cuarto de fotografía. Todo estaba tan silencioso que no podían evitar el sentirse tristes.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño se recostó en su cama mirando el techo fijamente, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta corrediza del balcón de enfrente abrirse, sabía quién era y le dio gusto como siempre escuchar ese sonido de la puerta abrirse porque era como si todas las preocupaciones que tuviera en ese momento se esfumarían al ver los hermosos ojos ámbar que vería al salir al balcón. Así pues salió al balcón y con una sonrisa amarga recibió a su amigo.

-"Hola cerezo"-saludo Shaoran acercándose lo más que podía a su amiga.

-"Hola"-una vez más se hizo el silencio, estaban tan acostumbrados a ellos que no se sentían incómodos, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, Shaoran sabía el porqué de la tristeza de su amiga y sí se sentía incomodo al verla tan mal.

-"Te traje tus cosas"-dijo el ambarino rompiendo el silencio.

-"Gracias, quería ir por ellas antes de salir pero el profesor Yukito me dijo que le diría a alguien que me trajera todo, me imagine que sería a ti"

Y otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar, pasaron algunos minutos en ese estado hasta que Shaoran quiso decir algo pero un ruido lo detuvo, los hombros de su amiga comenzaron a temblar pero no podía descifrar que le sucedía por que el flequillo le cubría el rostro pero entonces escucho ligeramente los sollozos de Sakura.

-"¿Sakura?"-sin pensarlo más brinco al balcón de Sakura y se acerco a ella.

-"Mi mamá está muy mal…ella dice que no es así pero….pero"-el llanto salió por fin. Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ella no había llorado, lo supo cuando el llanto fue tan fuerte, nunca la había escuchado así y no sabía qué hacer y entonces recordó lo que Tomoyo había hecho.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, la abrazo sin importarle nada, nunca, nunca la había abrazado tan fuerte como lo hacía ahora, siempre era ella quien lo hacía y aunque lo toleraba no se sentía tan bien como abrazarla él a ella, sentía que por fin la protegía no como cuando la defendía de niños que la molestaban, ahora sí sentía que la protegía.

-"Todo estará bien"-dijo por fin besándole la cabeza.

-"No quiero que le pase nada Shaoran, aun la necesito, aun necesito que mi mamá este con migo"-sollozo abrazándose más a su amigo, porque se sentía tan bien el estar así, era una sensación hermosa y sentía como sus lagrimas dejaban de salir, que confortable se sentía el ser abrazada por alguien como Shaoran.

-"No le pasara nada cerezo, tu mamá es la persona más fuerte que eh conocido, tú heredaste eso aunque también heredaste la sensibilidad de tu padre"-le animo apretando el abrazo.

-"Gracias Shao…tú siempre me animas, ¿pero sabes?"

-"Dime"

-"Ojala se te haga costumbre animarme de esta forma"-Shaoran se tenso un poco al escuchar eso, pero al pensarlo no se le hizo mala idea.

-"Por supuesto, solo que no esperes abrazos asfixiantes como los tuyos"-dijo haciendo reír por fin a su amiga.

-"No, espero que no, los tuyos son mejores"-ambos se quedaron en silencio pero aun abrazados hasta que por fin Shaoran deshizo el abrazo.

-"Parece que alguien llama a la puerta"-dijo el ambarino.

-"Que raro que yo sepa no esperábamos a nadie"-y entonces escucho la voz que le provocaba los sonrojos intensos-"Es…es Yukito"

-"Tal vez vino a preguntar el estado de tu madre"-dijo Shaoran ocultando su incomprensible enojo.

-"Sí, tal vez"-pasaron otros minutos y fue entonces cuando Li se dio cuenta que Sakura quería bajar a ver al profesor.

-"Baja, después nos vemos para que te de tus cosas"-los ojos de Sakura le brillaron y reafirmo el hecho de querer ir a ver al joven director.

-"Gracias Shao…nos vemos más tarde, después de la cena ¿sí?

-"Por supuesto, hasta luego"-después de despedirse Shaoran brincó nuevamente a su balcón y entro a su casa.

Sakura bajo rápidamente a la sala y se percato de que ahí no estaba nadie, entonces escucho ruidos y voces en la cocina y se dio cuenta que estaban ahí y era de esperarse. Cuando su hermano iba en secundaría conoció a Yukito Tsukishiro era un alumno nuevo trasladado de Okinawa, vivía en una enorme y hermosa casa típica japonesa pero vivía solo, nunca hablaba mucho respecto a eso y si lo hacía solo era con Touya así que era por eso que visitaba mucho su casa y siempre que podía-que era muy seguido-cenaba en su casa y ayudaba a su madre a cocinar. Desde entonces Touya y Yukito eran los mejores amigos y desde entonces Yukito Tsukishiro es el amor imposible de Sakura. Cuando ella entro a la secundaria Yukito era aun estudiante de universidad pero cuando paso a tercero de secundaria se llevó una grata sorpresa de que el mejor amigo de su hermano sería el nuevo Director de la institución Seiyu.

-"Buenas tardes"-saludo Sakura algo apenada entrando a la cocina.

-"Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura"-respondió Yukito al saludo con una hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

-"Que tanto hacías haya arriba"-Sakura lo miro a los ojos por dos segundos para después bajar la mirada pero fue suficiente para que ambos adultos se dieran cuenta de que había llorado-"no importa, lávate las manos, ya vamos a comer"-Sakura asintió e hizo lo que le dijo su hermano.

La cena paso amenamente pero silenciosa, solo se escuchaban las voces de Yukito y Touya cuando se preguntaban respecto a su trabajo y estudios respectivamente, mientras que Sakura solo se limitaba a escuchar.

Al llegar la noche Touya y su amigo conversaban en la sala y Sakura se había retirado a su habitación esperando encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Llegando a su recamara se fijó por la ventana por si Shaoran la esperaba pero al ver que no estaba se recostó en su cama, segundos después su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla vio que se trataba de Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo hola"-saludo Sakura después de alzar la tapilla del celular.

-"Sakura, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora y no antes"-la voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba preocupada así que la oji verde trato de sonar más animada.

-"No te preocupes, me imagino que estabas ocupada, tu vida es más acelerada que la mía"-respondió Sakura riendo un poco.

-"Pues me gustaría tener una vida más tranquila que la tuya Saku"-la castaña sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga para después callar, un silencio envolvió la charla hasta que Tomoyo hablo-"Shaoran me conto lo que paso"

-"Los doctores dicen que está bien, que no fue grave pero…"-un nuevo llanto le corto la voz sin poder hablar.

-"Ya verás que todo estará bien, tu mamá es muy fuerte y tú debes ser igual de fuerte Sakurita"-le consolaba la amatista con voz dulce.

-"Shaoran me dijo lo mismo"-sonrió amargamente la castaña.

-"Te lo dijo porque es cierto, y te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que pase lo que pase…"

-"Todo estará bien"-completo Sakura recordando la frase que caracterizaba a su mamá, la mujer más optimista del mundo.

Sakura y Tomoyo siguieron platicando más tiempo, pero la oji verde escucho ruidos a fuera y supuso que se trataba de su amigo así que despidiéndose de la amatista se dirigió a su balcón para averiguar si tenía razón y así era, Shaoran estaba abriendo la puerta de su balcón con mucha cautela ya que a esas horas su madrastra ya estaba en la cama y le molestaba de sobremanera el más mínimo ruido.

-"Buenas noches Shao"-saludo Sakura entre susurros sorprendiendo al castaño.

-"Me asustaste Sakura"-dijo Shaoran brincando al balcón de su amiga.

-"Discúlpame, no era mi intención"-sonrió la oji verde sentándose en el suelo.

-"No te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mí, es que hoy mi padre tuvo otra pelea con esa mujer, me pusieron muy nervioso"-dijo imitando a su amiga sentándose junto a ella-"es una pesadilla vivir así"

-"Ya se acerca el verano, recuerda que este año vas a ir con nosotros a la playa ahí seguro te despejas de todos tus problemas…tal vez ese clima le haga bien a mi mamá"-agrego bajando la cabeza.

-"¿No ha hablado tu padre?"

-"Sí, cuando estábamos cenando, Yukito contesto iba a pasarle el teléfono a Touya pero al parecer mi padre llevaba prisa por regresar al lado de mamá así que solo le dijo a Yuki que estaba bien y que mi mamá seguía estable"-dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran-"mi hermano se conformo con eso pero para mí no es suficiente, quiero estar junto a ella Shaoran"

-"Mañana hay escuela, y a pesar de que el profesor Yukito está más que enterado del asunto no puedes faltar a clases, tu madre nunca lo aprobaría además mañana son dos clases de matemáticas y siendo tu coco no puedes faltar"

-"Lo sé…lo sé"-respondió no muy convencida. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, el ambarino iba a decir algo pero escucho la respiración profunda de Sakura y al verla a la cara se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Sin darse cuenta ya la estaba contemplando, muchas veces ya la había visto así, dormida tan plácidamente, era como si en realidad viviera sin ningún problema, él sabía que para Sakura el dormir era lo más fascinante de todo y lo demostraba cada mañana que llegaban tarde a la escuela, una por despertar tarde y el otro por siempre tenerle paciencia y esperarla para irse juntos.

-"Duerme Cerezo, duerme y olvídate de todo lo que te rodea, olvídate de tus preocupaciones, de tus problemas, olvídate de todo y todos y sueña, sueña por que el soñar es lo que te mantiene viva"-decía Shaoran en susurros al oído de su amiga, pero un movimiento de ella hizo que se alejara y al ver el rostro de la castaña vio que esta sonreía-"…porque soñar te hace sonreír…como ahora"

Después de unos minutos más de estarla contemplando se percato de que el cuerpo de su amiga comenzaba a temblar y comenzaba a acurrucarse más a él, entonces se dio cuenta de que el aire corría más fuerte, así pues tomó a la oji verde entre sus brazos y la llevo cargando a su cama recostándola y acobijándola para después darle un ligero beso en la frente y retirarse a su habitación cerrando tras de él la puerta del balcón de su amiga.

-"Sueña"-susurro Shaoran bajo la luz radiante de la luna.

_**Continuara…**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola amigas y amigos lectores!!!

Sí, Sí lo sé…lo sé….me tarde muchísimo para subir este capítulo ¿verdad?....bueno es que si supieran todo lo que me paso no me creerían, pero bueno…les cuento les cuento.

Todo iba bien, el capítulo ya iba avanzado un poco más de la mitad igual que el de "Distinto a mí", pero sucedió lo que nunca te imaginas que te va a pasar, a otros sí pero no a ti…que de que se trata?...bueno pues mi grandioso y espectacular disco duro se formateo por completo…y no no me refiero a mi cabecita si no al de la compu, se lleno toda de virus y a la hora de querer limpiarla PuF!...todo desapareció, archivos, juegos, FOTOS!!, MUSICA!!! Y mis FINCS!!!...todo perdido, nada se pudo recuperar y para colmo como paso en fechas decembrinas mi mamá no contaba con el dinero suficiente para comprar otro disco duro, así que tuve que esperar hasta hace como dos meses y medio y como mi suerte es igual o peor a la de un pato en temporada de caza, el cable del cargador de la laptop se descompuso, sí amigos y amigas lectores, eh aquí a la chicuela con la más mala suerte de todas ja!...pero bueno, tuve que esperar otro mes más para que lo compusieran.

Pero veamos el lado positivo, no me quedo tan mal verdad?...verdad?...hey por que ya no hay nadie!!...jejeje….

Zopas, espero que sí les haya gustado este capítulo, y pues el que sigue va a estar algo triste pero bueno, la vida no es un mundo de caramelo, etoo…sorry es que estaba escuchando esa canción, perdón la culpa la tiene la novia de mi hermano.

Bueno, comentarios, aplausos escritos, hurras, confetis y serpentinas o jitomatitos escríbanlos con confianza en sus reviews respectivos que yo los leeré con entusiasmo.

Los quiero y espero y sigan leyendo esta hermosa historia de nuestros personajes favoritos Sakura y Shaoran!!!

…..

_Siguiente capítulo:_ "**Balcón de lágrimas"**

…..

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** Hola, espero que no estés muy enojadita por la tardanza…ji. Y sí la verdad es que Shaoran se la va a pasar mal con su madrastra, aunque será más adelante. Bueno pues espero y te haya gustado mucho este capitulo y te leo en el próximo ¿si? Bye y gracias de nuevo por aguantar la espera.

**mena117:** Hola, pues aquí esta por fin el capitulo y ojal te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo. Bye y gracias por tu comentario.

**Mizuky-chan:** Wola!! Te prometo seguir publicándolo, aunque me tarde mucho no parare. Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

**Annie:** Hola, pues te falle en actualizar pronto je, pero gracias por leer la leyenda verdadera de esta linda historia, espero y sigas leyendo el fic y que te haya gustado este capi. Nos leemos en el próximo, bye!

**Cutiepixie:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario y te prometo tratar de actualizar más pronto, si es que la suerte ahora si esta con migo. Bye.

**Lfanycka:** Gracias muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Y pues como leíste en este capitulo el lazo de amista entre Sakura y Shaoran se va haciendo cada ves más y más fuerte y aunque todavía no hay amor de por medio espero que más adelante sí. Bueno pues gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y por la paciencia para esperarme para que actualice. Nos leemos en el próximo, bye!

**nathii07:** Hola!! Gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho, y pues como ves los pequeños Shao y Saku a no son tan pequeños je, pero todavía habrá más sorpresas, gracias por leer la leyenda porque aunque es muy triste fue verdadera. Y no te preocupes, claro que voy a continuar Distinto a mí, es un proyecto que no dejaría por nada del mundo, aunque esa sí que va a tardar más pero no la dejare. Ni esta ni la otra. Bueno pues nos leemos en el próximo capi. ByE!!

**dianita- chan:** Hola!! Gracias por tu comentario!!...y disculpa a todas las que amamos a Shao por que sí, lo vy a hacer sufrir con esa madrastra que le toco, aunque solo será algo y más adelante. Bueno pues gracias de nuevo y ojala este capitulo te haya gustado más, nos leemos en el proxi, Bye!!

**vivi-chan:** Hola!! Graxias por tu comentario!!

**cainat06:** Hola!!...pues espero y tengas don de brujita y sí sea una linda y gran historia. Graxias por tu comentario y nos leemos en el proxi capi. ByE!!

**amatista1986:** HoLa!! Fuiste la primera en escribir un review, así que te lo agradezco muchísimo!!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que se animaron a leer la historia pero no a escribir un review, muchas muchas gracias, les prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo. Gracias nuevamente y pues sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el capitulo 3.

Adiosin!!


	3. Balcon de Lagrimas

_**El Callejón Del Beso**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

"_**Balcón de Lagrimas"**_

El cielo estaba nublado, la tarde era fría y el viento congelaba todo a su paso, las gotas de lluvia mojaban aun más el rostro lloroso de la joven Sakura. Su hermano y padre estaban junto a ella y pasos atrás la acompañaban sus amigos Shaoran y Tomoyo, los demás amigos y compañeros de trabajo de la señora Kinomoto se encontraban rodeando la tumba. El clima concordaba con el momento y es que todos ahí presentes se sentían verdaderamente tristes, la perdida de una persona tan amable y generosa como lo era en su tiempo Nadeshiko Kinomoto fue realmente trágico y triste. Pero para la familia Kinomoto era más que dolorosa esta situación, el señor Fujitaka tenía una mirada melancólica que sus hijos jamás habían visto en él, Touya en cambio no mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos-como siempre-y se mantenía en una postura seria acompañado por su mejor amigo Yukito y por ultimo Sakura, la menor de los Kinomoto, ella sí que resentía todo esto, su madre era todo en su vida, su mejor amiga, su compañera, su cómplice y su madre por sobre todo.

-"Hija, es hora de irnos"-Sakura no se había percatado de que la ceremonia había concluido y que ahí solo estaban sus amigos, su padre y Touya.

-"Vamos Sakura, el clima esta empeorando y te resfriaras"-intervino Touya tomando a su hermana del brazo pero esta de un tirón se soltó de su agarre.

-"Sakura, no puedes estar aquí, te enfermaras"-dijo Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga.

-"No me importa"

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron, era de preocuparse el que Sakura estuviera así, la niña siempre risueña y alegre no estaba ahí, era como si se hubiera ido junto con su madre. Shaoran se dio cuenta de la falta de ese brillo que siempre adornaban los verdes ojos de su amiga.

-"Yo cuidare de ella señor Kinomoto"-dijo Li cubriendo a la chica con una chamarra y poniendo sobre su cabeza una sombrilla.

-"Te lo agradezco Shaoran"-agradeció Fujitaka para después retirarse junto con su hijo y el amigo de él no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su hija. Touya no estaba tan convencido de eso pero no dijo más y se fue.

-"Shaoran yo no puedo quedarme más tiempo mi madre está muy triste por esto y tengo que estar con ella"-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ambos-"Sakura…todo estará…"

-"No digas más Tomoyo"-le interrumpió Sakura pues sabía lo que diría su amiga, y es que aquella frase-grabada en la lapida-que inmortalizaba a su madre era muy dolorosa en ese momento para ella.

-"Lo…lo lamento mucho Sakurita"-y sin más se retiro junto con un guardaespaldas que la protegía de la lluvia.

Los dos amigos se quedaron por fin solos, una vez más el silencio reinaba el lugar, solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear el suelo. Shaoran no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos momentos y es que cuando murió su madre él aun era muy chico, pero aun así sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía una pérdida de este tipo.

-"Sakura yo…"

-"No es necesario que digas nada Shao"-le interrumpió Sakura seria y mirando fijamente la lapida de su madre.-"no creo que tengas realmente algo que decir"

-"Sakura, el hecho de que estés aquí mojándote no cambiara nada, no creo que la señora Nadeshiko quiera esto, ella siempre fue una persona muy alegre…además…además deberías recordar lo que te dijo antes de morir"-la mirada esmeralda cambio de dirección fijando la vista a una ambarina, el seño de Sakura se frunció no esperaba eso de su mejor amigo.

-"¿Por qué me dices esas cosas Shaoran?…sabes que me duele y…"

-"Porque si no te las dice tu mejor amigo nadie lo hará Sakura...tu madre te dio tanta felicidad que no puedo creer que estés así"

-"Es que…es que me duele mucho Shaoran"-la mirada esmeralda se humedeció nuevamente, Shaoran solo atino a abrazarla haciendo caer el paraguas.-"no…no es fácil para mí…"

-"Lo sé Sakura…lo sé"-le susurro el ambarino comprendiendo a su amiga.-"pero debes ser fuerte, tú tienes una fuerza vital inmensa y eso va a ayudar a tu padre…Sakura tienes que pensar en él también"-la hermana de Touya asintió separándose un poco de su amigo limpiándose las lagrimas con el puño de su abrigo.-"Comprende que en estos momentos tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para tu padre, así que tienes que estar con él y animarlo lo mejor posible…además de que estoy seguro que ustedes como familia superaran las dificultades…siempre lo han hecho"

-"Shaoran…"

-"Ustedes siempre han sido una gran familia…y tu madre…sobretodo ella, siempre me ha considerado como uno más de su familia. A mí también me duele lo ocurrido pero…debemos ser fuertes"

Sakura asintió, acaricio la mejilla de su amigo para después dejar el clavel blanco que llevaba en sus manos desde el comienzo. Beso la lapida blanca murmurando un "adiós" y con esto se fue junto con su amigo de aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia aun seguía mojando las calles y eso no ayudaba para el ánimo de los Kinomoto, los tres se encontraban desayunando en completo silencio, a ninguno se le ocurría un tema de conversación y es que sin importar de que hablaran el recuerdo de Nadeshiko siempre estaba presente.

Cuando el reloj dio las ocho menos veinte Sakura ya estaba en el recibidor abrochándose bien los zapatos para regresar a clases pues ya tenía una semana faltando, su hermano le alboroto el cabello como gesto cariñoso y se paso de largo yendo a su trabajo, el señor Fujitaka ya se había ido minutos antes. La oji verde salió sin prisas de su casa al llegar a la rejilla vio a su amigo recargado en la cerca no se extraño de verlo ahí él siempre la esperaba aun cuando se le hiciera tarde. Sakura no le saludo y siguió caminando en dirección al colegio Shaoran tan solo la imito sin decir nada.

Al llegar al colegio Sakura sentía todas las miradas sobre ella y eso le incomodaba no le gustaba que la vieran con lastima. Shaoran se percato de eso, la tomo de la mano y corrió junto con ella hacia su salón al entrar a él solo estaban algunos de sus compañeros y Tomoyo.

-"Buenos días"-saludo la amatista con una cálida sonrisa-"Llegaron temprano"-Sakura sabía sus intenciones, sabía que lo único que pretendía su amiga era animarla pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ganas de sonreír así que solo atino murmurar un "hola" muy seco y vacio de sentimientos.

-"Buenos días Daidouji"-respondió Shaoran tomando su asiento tras el de la oji verde.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas para la hija de Fujitaka, todas las clases se las paso mirando distraída hacia la ventana incluso en el descanso no salió prefiriendo quedarse sentada contemplando las copas de los árboles.

Los días siguieron pasando y tanto en su casa como en el colegio Sakura seguía sintiéndose sin vida, su padre, hermano y amigos estaban muy preocupados por ella pues cada día que pasaba la castaña se notaba más pálida y delgaducha. En su casa su padre y hermano trataban de que comiera lo suficiente para no desmayar pero era muy difícil convencerla, de igual forma Tomoyo y Shaoran transformaban los descansos en una batalla campal intentando convencer a Sakura de que saliera o que por lo menos tocara su almuerzo pero era inútil cada palabra hacia que la joven de mirada esmeralda se alejara más de ellos.

Una noche Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas en la cama pensando en su amiga y del cómo ayudarla pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo sin ser duro con ella, pero tenía mucho miedo de hacer o decir algo que la lástima puesto que sentía que cualquier pequeñez podría provocarle hacer una tontería. Arto de tanto pensar se decidió por hacer algo al respecto, se levanto de su cama y sin pensarlo más se dirigió al balcón la luz de la habitación de su amiga estaba encendida eso le daba la idea de que aun estaba despierta lo que le ayudaba pues sería mucho más fácil que entrar a despertarla.

El joven castaño brinco de balcón a balcón sin ninguna dificultad pero con precaución de no hacer ruido, en eso ya tenía practica, caminó hacia una de las macetas de flores rosas que adornaban el balcón, Sakura había puesto esa en especial para esconder una llave que abría la puerta corrediza a su habitación y es que Touya tenía la "ridícula" ida de que el mocoso, como le llamaba él, entraría al cuarto de su pequeña hermana a pervertirla o peor aun secuestrarla así que ingeniosamente Sakura había escondido esa llave para que a Shaoran no le costara tanto trabajo entrar a secuestrarla además de que le servía cuando los gritos de su madrastra eran ya insoportables solo así podía escapar de ella.

Sin pensar más Shaoran busco entre las hojas de la planta pero se llevo la sorpresa de que la llave no estaba allí, pensó que tal vez la había cambiado de lugar así que busco en las demás masetas, sin suerte se acerco a la puerta para asomarse por las rendijas de la cortina buscando a su amiga pero no la veía por ningún lado, tardo en decidirse pero al hacerlo dio unos cuantos toques con su mano pero nada, nadie respondía regularmente no le bastaba más que medio tocar la puerta para que Sakura estuviera ya abriendo.

Regreso a su habitación pensando que tal vez ya estaba dormida y había olvidado apagar las luces. Se recostó nuevamente, la verdad es que estaba cansado pero se tomo unos minutos más para pensar en Sakura pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y cuando por fin lo estaban por completo un estruendo lo regreso a la realidad se incorporo con brusquedad, su corazón latía a mil por hora, al mirar hacia la puerta de su balcón vio una figura alta y fornida, se le hizo familiar.

-"¡¿Dónde tienes a mi hermana mocoso?!"-el rostro de Touya estaba contraído y se notaba frustrado.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-Shaoran no entendía que hacía el hermano de Sakura en su habitación a mitad de la noche preguntando por su amiga y entonces le vino a la mente que tal vez lo había escuchado cuando intento entrar al cuarto de Sakura, pero entonces lo estaría estrangulando más no preguntando por ella.

-"Hablo de que mi hermana no está en su cama así que dime dónde la tienes escondida"

-"Touya tranquilízate"-ahí estaba también el señor Fujitaka, noto en su mirada angustia y preocupación cosa que no le gusto para nada.

Entonces la entrada principal de su habitación también se abrió dejando ver a su madrastra en la peor de las fachas, tenia tubos por toda la cabeza y una mascarilla verde que cubria su rostro de una forma descuidada-"¿Qué es tanto ruido Xiao Lang?"-la mirada de Shaoran se viajo de ella a los hombres que estaban en el balcón haciendo que su madrastra dirijiera su mirada hacia esa dirección y al ver a Fujitaka se estremeció toda pero esto no le extraño a su hijastro y es que él sabía a la perfección que Yurika-su madrastra-se había encantado con el señor Kinomoto era con la persona con la que se comportaba lo más amable posible para causar buena impresión-"Señor Kinomoto…que…qué hace aquí?"-cuestiono la mujer quitándose como podía los tubos de la cabeza.

-"Siento mucho esta intromisión a su casa, pero mi hija a desaparecido y pensamos que tal vez estaba aquí"-explicó el padre de Touya con preocupación sin tomar en cuenta el aspecto de la señora. Al escuchar eso el corazón de Shaoran se le acelero aun más, una punzada apareció en su corazón al igual que un sentimiento de miedo y angustia.

-"Bueno señor Kinomoto dudo mucho que su hija este aquí, pero si gusta…"

-"¿Cómo que desapareció?"-interrumpió Shaoran acercando a los Kinomoto.

-"Como escuchas mocoso y más te vale que no la hayas escondido porque…"-dijo amenazante mirándose ambos con chispillas en los ojos.

-"Touya tranquilízate"-dijo su padre tomándolo de un brazo-"lo mejor sería que fuéramos en su búsqueda"

-"Yo iré también"-intervino Shaoran con decisión en la mirada.

-"Muchas gracias Shaoran"-Fujitaka arrastro a su hijo de vuelta a su casa aun enojado.

El ambarino no tardo ni dos segundos en ponerse sus tenis y tomar una sudadera para salir pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el pasillo la horrible voz de su madrastra le detuvo-¿A dónde crees que vas? No recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para salir"

-"Iré a buscar a Sakura"

-"Lo sé y por si no es obvio tú no iras"-el ceño del ambarino se frunció aun más no podía creer lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser esa mujer.-"Es solo una niña malcriada que quiere llamar la atención porque su madre murió"

-"¡CALLESE!...-la mirada de Yurika estaba escéptica a lo que pasaba-"Claro que iré…y por si no es obvio…me importa un comino lo que piense"-y así salió de su casa desafiando por primera vez la autoridad de su madrastra y es que a él en ese momento le importaba más el paradero de su amiga, por unos momentos se sintió libre de las cadenas de Yurika.

Al llegar al cruce de caminos se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar siendo lo primero que le llegaba a la mente llamar a su amiga Daidouji así que sin pensarlo tomo su móvil marcando un numero ya conocido, no espero mucho para escuchar una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-_"¿Si buenas noches?"_-se escucho la dulce voz de la pequeña Tomoyo

-"Hola, ¿Daidouji? Habla Li"-la amatista se percato que la voz de su amigo tenía un deje de preocupación haciendo que ella sintiera lo mismo.

-"Li, ¿pasa algo?"

-"Sakura…¿esta ella contigo?"-Shaoran comenzó a preocuparse cuando no escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

-"¿Ella…esta per…perdida Li?"-una maldición salió de la boca del castaño pues eso quería decir que ella no estaba con Daidouji.

-"No te preocupes, la encontrare donde quiera que este"-hablo Li tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga-"por favor no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo por ningún motivo salgas de tu casa porque ella puede ir en cualquier momento"-el ambarino solo escucho un gemido de parte de la amatista simulando un sí y eso le fue más que suficiente para poder colgar tranquilo.

Sin pensarlo más corrió por todo el vecindario, entro por los callejones buscando en todos los rincones. Se sentía impotente, nunca había tenido ese dolor en el pecho era muy parecido a la angustia y preocupación y es que el hecho de que su amiga no esté al alcance de su vista lo ponía muy nervioso. Recorrió el parque dos veces sin dejar ni un rincón sin explorar y entonces lo recordó…

_-"Sakura si lo que quieres es perdernos lo estas consiguiendo"-había exclamado el castaño ya arto de tanto caminar._

_-"Oh vamos Shaoran, ¿acaso no aguantas una pequeña caminata?"-la sonrisa de la oji verde mostraba gran alegría y era solo por eso que el ambarino hacia cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera._

_-"¿Pequeña? Llevamos dos horas cuesta arriba y aun no me dices a qué lugar vamos…no crees que ya es momento de que…"-Sakura detuvo su paso sorprendiendo un poco al chico._

_-"Si te cuento…promete que solo será un secreto entre tú y yo"-Shaoran asintió preocupándose un poco.-"al lugar al que vamos es un templo, un templo en la cima de la colina"_

_-"¿Y qué hay en ese lugar?"_

_-"Mi madre me conto que es un templo sagrado y que ahí habita una sacerdotisa llamada Kaho Mitzuki, no cualquiera puede hablar con ella pues es un espíritu que cuida y protege el templo"-el relato de Sakura le sorprendía un poco y más cuando menciono la palabra "espíritu" sin temblar._

_-"¿Acaso no te da miedo que haya espíritus?"-pregunto el ambarino poniendo una cara escéptica._

_-"En realidad cuando mi mamá me lo conto mis nervios se pusieron de punta"-recordó poniendo una risilla nerviosa-"pero después me conto que por ser un templo sagrado no hay espíritus malvados sino que al contrario solo habitan espíritus bondadosos que cuidan y protegen el templo, además la sacerdotisa Mitzuki mantiene ese lugar purificado y ayuda a cualquiera que necesite su apoyo"_

_-"Entiendo pero ¿Por qué subimos, acaso necesitas apoyo?"-el rostro de Shaoran cambio a uno de preocupación._

_-"No, teniendo a mi familia y a ti no necesito de ella"-el escuchar eso le devolvió el brillo a los ojos avellana-"pero al escuchar la historia me llene de una extraña ansiedad por conocer el lugar, pero no quise venir sola"_

_-"Bueno, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo, y creo que es una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí ya que…"-un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del castaño mientras que algo cálido se acentuaba en su pecho, bajó la mirada y se encontró con su amiga que lo abrazaba fervientemente._

_-"Ya lo sé Shao…teniéndote a ti cerca no necesito un tonto espíritu que me ayude"_

Y eso pensaba hasta ahora, llevaba ya menos de una hora corriendo cuesta arriba tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la cima y es que estaba completamente seguro de que su amiga estaba en ese lugar pero un nudo en el estomago lo estaba atormentando, de pronto un trueno le calo los huesos aun más cuando sintió una gota caer del cielo y rodar por su nariz.

-"Demonios"-maldijo sintiendo ya la tormenta sobre él y luego los relámpagos vinieron recordándole cuanto asustaban estos a Sakura y más si eran a mitad de la noche.

Corrió aun más rápido resbalando en ocasiones por el lodo en la vereda. Entonces comenzó a ver el arco en la entrada de aquel templo y antes de eso unas escaleras que parecían interminables pero en esos momentos no le preocuparon tanto como cuando las vio por primera vez. Al llegar a la entrada del templo se recargo en sus rodillas respirando profundamente como si le faltara el aire y es que así era pero en cuanto recupero un poco de aliento corrió hacia adentro gritando el nombre de su cerezo.

Y entonces llegando al jardín trasero del templo escucho el llanto de alguien y sin miedo a equivocarse dedujo que eran de la persona que buscaba así que sin más corrió hacia aquella dirección pero fue una terrible pena que no haya podido ver una de las escenas más bellas.

Sentada en un tronco estaba su amiga llorando tratando de secarse las lagrimas que salían sin parar de sus hermosos ojos, mientras que una mujer vestida con una yukata de estampado floreado la trataba de consolar abrasándola y cantándole una especie de canción sagrada. La sacerdotisa Mitzuki sabía que el dolor por el que estaba pasando Sakura tardaría mucho en sanar pero era su trabajo enseñarle a vivir con ello.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"-le pregunto la sacerdotisa con una voz melodiosa pero Sakura solo logro asentir con la cabeza.-"No debes sentirte sola porque no lo estas pequeña"-diciendo esto fijo su mirada en dirección donde se escuchaban unos pasos rápidos llegando a aquel lugar.

-"Pero…mi…mi madre murió"-al decir esto las lagrimas volvieron a mostrarse empapando una vez más el rostro pálido de la oji verde.-"y eso…eso me duele mucho"

-"Lo sé pequeña, pero tienes que recordar que tienes a mucha más gente que te quiere y que por sobre todo no te quiere ver así, además tu mamá no te dejo ella siempre está a tu alrededor cuidando de ti como siempre y en estos momentos se siente mal por verte afectada y no debería ser así"

-"Usted…¿usted cree que ella sigue conmigo?"-pregunto Sakura mirando el bello rostro de aquella mujer.

-"Por supuesto que sí"-afirmo levantándose y haciendo que la castaña la imitara.-"Pero si sigues llorando ella se sentirá muy mal y entonces no descansara en paz, no te hagas un asunto pendiente para ella Sakura, libérala y deja que te cuide desde un lugar más hermoso que la tierra"

Sakura entendía lo que aquella mujer le decía y sabía que tenía razón, su madre siempre cuido de ella y su hermano y al parecer ya era hora que descansara y no quería convertirse en un impedimento para que su madre fuera feliz en lo que seguro sería el paraíso.

Entonces Sakura asintió mostrando después de mucho tiempo una radiante sonrisa que le ilumino nuevamente el rostro-"Tiene razón señorita Mitzuki"-la sacerdotisa le respondió con una sonrisa igual de radiante para después desvanecerse y en su lugar aparecer la silueta de una mujer más pálida y de cabellos largos y castaños con un destello plateado.-"Madre"-susurro la castaña mirando ahí a su mamá vestida con un atuendo blanco.

-"Mi pequeña Sakura, discúlpame por dejarte así"-hablo Nadeshiko abrazando a su hija haciendo que nuevas lagrimas rodaran por su rostro pero a diferencia de las pasadas estas eran de felicidad.-"por favor ya no llores mi pequeño cerezo, debes recordar que siempre estaré para ti y que nunca dejare de cuidarlos ni ti ni a tu hermano y tampoco olvides que no estás sola en este mundo pues tienes a tu padre y a tu hermano sin mencionar al bello guardián, hablo del joven Li"

-"Perdóname mami…por no ser fuerte"-Sakura sentía que en verdad se abrazaba a su querida madre, hasta que sintió que esa calidez desaparecía.

-"Recuerda Sakura…pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

La frase inmortal de su madre la escuchó a lo lejos pero claramente para después desmayarse.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura abre los ojos!"-la voz de su amigo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abrió sus ojos con dificultad siento la imagen de Shaoran lo primero que vio.-"Gracias al cielo estas bien"

-"Sha…Shaoran ¿qué haces aquí?"-pregunto la oji verde aún débil.

-"Vine a buscarte obviamente, recordé que tienes una extraña fascinación por este lugar"-Sakura le regalo una sonrisa de aquellas que a él le gustaba recibir-"y parece que funciona"

-"Vi a mi madre Shaoran"-la mirada escéptica por parte de su amigo le cayó en gracia era más que obvio que no le creería pero aun así continuo.-"Me dijo que siempre estaba conmigo y que no debía sentirme sola pues estaba mi familia conmigo y tú" 

-"Tontita"-respondió el ambarino abrazando con fuerza a su amiga-"¿tenías que esperar a que ella te lo confirmara?"

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Sakura pues no esperaba que en realidad le creyera pero recordó que Shaoran era de esos siempre apoyaban tu palabra aun cuando fuera casi fantasioso. Y entonces se obligo a sí misma el nunca olvidar a las personas valiosas que tenía con ella contando a su madre.

-"Parece que tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia pare, no quiero que te de un resfrió o algo parecido ¿de acuerdo?"-Shaoran esperaba una respuesta pero al no escucharla posó su mirada al rostro de su amiga sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a esta dormir plácidamente recargada en él con una sonrisa en sus labios. La miro por un rato hasta que se percato de una gotita en su mejilla, al principio pensó que era a causa de la lluvia pero al ver su trayecto se dio cuenta que era una lagrima y sonrió, lo hiso porque estaba seguro que sería la última que su amiga derramaría, la limpio con cuidado para después posar un tierno beso en la cabeza de la castaña.

-"No vuelvas a asustarme así Sakura"-dijo a sabiendas que ésta no lo escuchaba-"no lo soportaría"

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola a todos!!!!!_

_Waaaa!!! Sí que me tarde en actualizar…jejeje…discúlpenme en verdad pero eh tenido muchos problemas y retrasos y asuntos y…bueno cosas je. Pero pues aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta lindísima historia ya sé ya sé, les dije que serían más largos pero es que no quise que el tormento de Sakurita se hiciera más largo_ _aunque déjenme les cuento que tuve la duda en parar o seguir pero si seguía ya no encontraría una buena continuación así que espero no se enojen mucho por pararle aquí!_

_En cuanto al capítulo, bueno sé que a nadie le gustaría pasar por lo que Sakura pero creo que son algunos retos en la vida que hay que superar y no son fáciles pero tampoco imposibles y menos si tenemos una familia y amigos con quienes apoyarnos. Y Sakura tenía que darse cuenta de eso._

_Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y por favor sigan en sintonía conmigo…aunque me pierda por un tiempo…je._

_Cuídense y…_

_Sean felices!!!_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**Mitzuky-chan:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues tratare de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias!!_

_**Mena117: **__Me encanta que a ti te encante este finc ^^ y te aseguro que seguiré subiendo capítulos!!!...gracias por tu comentario espero el de este capítulo!!_

_**Emiko hime-sama: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por el comentario y efectivamente la madre biológica de Shaoran es Ieran. Y pues trato de que las personalidades de cada personaje se parezcan a las originales porque es algo que pertenece a ellos. Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y espero el de este capítulo._

_**Sakushao4ever: **__Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y pues disculpa por la tardanza…otra vez je. Respecto a tus preguntas una es obvia ya leyendo este capi y por las demás bueno echaría a perder la historia si te lo cuento xP pero no te preocupes que todo vendrá poco a poco pero te aseguro que te encantara!!. Gracias de nuevo!!!_

_**Relena Li: **__Hola!! Seeeee!!! La computadora siempre tiene la cumpla de mis retrasos!!! Al fin alguien que entiende jeje!! Aunque debo admitir que soy algo lenta también jijiji. Gracias por tu comentario y espero te pases por mi perfil para leer la verdadera historia de "El callejón del beso" estoy segura te encantara!! Gracias nuevamente y te espero con un nuevo comentario!!_

_**Y a todos aquellos que no se animaron a escribir algo pero que pasaron por aquí leyendo muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempecito para leer esta linda historia. Gracias a todos!!**_


End file.
